mermaidmelodypopstarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Serena Himemiya
Serena Himemiya (セレナ姫宮 Himemiya Serena) is a furry otaku who cosplays as a mermaid and sucks dick to beat her enemies. she met the real mermaid princesses at a comic con and asked them to give her mermaid powers and had a foursome with them in return. she has slept with all the boys in her school and is now sleeping with the teachers. Personality Serena... oh gawd. she was born in the toilet because she came outta her mom's fat ass instead of her cunt. she lives in the internet with all her meme friends. she literally humps her body pillows at night because she is so lonely. she is really really dumb but her big tits make up for it. she likes to talk like ariana grande and wears cat ears to school and even acts like one. she likes to give her teachers head to get good grades. she smokes a lot of weed and listens to the next episode by dr. dre while she smokes. she is only twelve but looks fifteen. she doesn't know any math past third grade math, when she lost most of her brain cells. she also loves meeeemes. Serena's Appearance Serena has long orange hair in her human form and long blonde hair while as a mermaid or in her idol form. She also has blue eyes in her human form and as a mermaid or an idol. She usually wears a Rainbow Necklace shaped like a winged sea shell that contains her pearl. Forms And Aspects As a mermaid, Serena has to transform into a human in order to stay on land. When she is facing a enemies , she transforms into her idol form, Rainbow Pearl Voice. and uses her voice as offensive attack. Human Form as a human she wears a super short skirt and a buttoned shirt to school so that she can get boys. she brushes her hair and wears bows to look like a five-year-old and keeps her mouth open 24/7. her legs are very thin so she fails to get guys at school. the only reason anyone likes her is her tittys. she looks like a slut and can be found at your local prostitution ring and at Walmart. Mermaid Form Serena’s mermaid form is quite different from her human form. her legs are now very thicc but are stuffed inside a fake mermaid tail. she has no tittys now and her hair is extreemly long. she drank bleach which spread to her hair to make it blond. her eyes are grey and they turn all black when she sees a boy she likes. Idol Form When facing the enemies, Serena transforms into a slutty pop star like britney spears. she sings x-rated songs and annoying songs to ear rape her enemies. sometimes she dosent even sing. she often shakes her flat ass at a sad attempt to seduce her rivals. she looks like a kawaii idol, but sings like flamingo from yt. sometimes her vocals don't work so she has to give her enemies blowjobs to compromise. Powers Serena's powers in brief are: *Telekinisis *Magic Powers Serena can sing in a very high pitch to a very low one. She can sing in various accents. She can also do rap. Her character songs are: I Play Pokemon Go Everyday Barbie Girl Mia Khalifa I'm Already Tracer Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Princesses